how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris 'spielt in How I Met Your Mother die Rolle des Womanizers Barney Stinson, außerdem führte er in der Folge Jenkins Regie. Synchronisiert wird sein Charakter von Philipp Moog. Leben Er wurde am 15. Juni 1973 in Albuquerque, New Mexiko geboren. Aufgewachsen ist er in Ruidoso, einer kleinen Nebenstadt von Albuquerque. Dort spielte er im Schultheater. 1988 kehrte er mit seinen Eltern in seine Geburtsstadt zurück, dann übernahm er seine erste Rolle, für die er 1989 für den ''Golden Globe und den Young Artist Award nominiert war. Daraufhin folgte die Hauptrolle in der Serie "Doogie Howser M.D." (1989-1993), für die er auch heute noch sehr bekannt ist. Eine Anspielung an diese Rolle gibt es auch in der HIMYM Folge "Die Rächerin", als Barney, begleitet von der Titelmelodie von Doogie Howser, in seinen Blog schreibt. Im Jahr 2008 spielte er mit berühmten Schauspielern wie Jack Black und Sarah Chalke in dem Musical Prop 8: The Musical, dass das Thema der Anerkennung gleichgeschlechtlicher Partnerschaften in den Vereinigten Staaten aufgreift. 270px|right Nachdem er die Tony Awards moderierte, folgten auch die Emmy-Verleihung 2009, die Oscarverleihung 2010, sowie erneut die Tony's, im Jahr 2011. Zusätzlich moderierte er 2010 die Game-Show The Cube. Im September 2011 erhielt er einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk Of Fame ''in der Kategorie Fernsehen.'' Privat ist der Schauspieler seit 2004 mit seinem Kollegen David Burtka liiert, den er 2014 heiratete , welcher ebenfalls eine Rolle für How I Met Your Mother übernahm: Die des Scooter. Die beiden sind Väter von Zwillingen, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen. Sie heißen Gideon Scott Burtka-Harris und Harper Grace Burtka-Harris . Filmographie und Serien Filme *1988: Claras Geheimnis *1988: Eine tödliche Affäre *1988: Purple People Eater – Der kleine Lila Menschenfresser *1989: Cold Sassy Tree *1991: Stranger in the Family *1993: For Our Children: The Concert *1993: Verzweifelte Wut *1994: Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story *1995: The Man in the Attic *1995: Animal Room *1995: Not Our Son *1995: My Antonia *1995: Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story *1997: Starship Troopers *1998: Wunsch & Wirklichkeit *1998: The Christmas Wish *1999: Jeanne d’Arc - Die Frau des Jahrtausends *2000: Ein Freund zum Verlieben *2001: The Wedding Dress *2001: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street in Concert *2002: The Mesmerist *2002: Undercover Brother *2004: Harold & Kumar (als er selbst) *2005: The Christmas Blessing *2008: Harold & Kumar 2 – Flucht aus Guantanamo (als er selbst) *2008: Beyond All Boundaries (Synchronisation) *2008: Justice League: The New Frontier (Synchronisation) *2008: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog *2009: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen (Synchronisation) *2010: Cats & Dogs 2: Die Rache Der Kitty Kahlohr (Synchronisation) *2011: Beastly *2011: Die Schlümpfe *2011: A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas (als er selbst) *2011: Die Muppets *2012: American Pie: Das Klassentreffen *2012: Die Schlümpfe *2013: Die Schlümpfe 2 * 2014 A million Ways to die in the West * 2014: Gone Girl Serien *1989: Hallmark Hall of Fame *1989: B.L. Stryker *1989–1993: Doogie Howser, M.D. *1991: Blossom *1991: Die Simpsons (als er selbst; Synchronisation) *1992: Roseanne *1992: Planet *1992–1995: Capitol Critters *1993: Zurück in die Vergangenheit *1993: Mord ist ihr Hobby *1996: Outer Limits *1997: Homicide *1999–2000: Männer ohne Nerven *2000: Will & Grace *2001: Static Shock (Synchronisation) *2001: Son of the Beach *2001: The Legend of Tarzan (Synchronisation) *2001: Ed *2002: Ein Hauch von Himmel *2002: Justice League *2003: Boomtown *2003: Spider-Man: The New Animated Series *2004: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier *2005: Numb3rs *2005: Jack & Bobby *'''seit 2005: How I Met Your Mother als Barney Stinson *2006: Me, Eloise (Synchronisation) *2007: Family Guy als Barney Stinson (Synchronisation) *2008: Sesamstraße *2009: Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Synchronisation) *2009: Yes Virginia *2009: Family Guy als Barney Stinson (Synchronisation) *2010: Glee (als Bryan Ryan) *2010: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar Stimme *1991: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons), als er selbst in der Rolle des Bart Simpson (Staffel 3, Folge 4 Verbrechen lohnt sich nicht) *1992: Captain Planet (eine Folge) *1992–1995: Capitol Critters (13 Folgen) *2001: Static Shock (eine Folge) *2001: Disneys Tarzan (eine Folge) *2002: Justice League (zwei Folgen) *2003: Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (13 Folgen) *2006: Me, Eloise (eine Folge) *2007, 2009: Family Guy (zwei Folgen) *2008: Beyond All Boundaries *2008: Justice League: The New Frontier *2009: Batman: The Brave And The Bold (eine Folge) *2009: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen *2010: Cats & Dogs: Die Rache der Kitty Kahlohr *2010: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (eine Folge) *2010: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Videospiel) *2011: Adventure Time (2 Folgen) *2013: Saints Row IV en:Neil Patrick Harris pt:Neil Patrick Harris Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 3 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 4 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 5 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 6 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 7 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 8 Kategorie:Cast Staffel 9 Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Regisseur